happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Give Up The Goats
Give Up The Goats is a HTF Fanon episode where Gutsy and Chippy end up on the wrong side of the law. Starring *Gutsy *Chippy *Savaughn Featuring *Otus *Bastion *Fiora *Lumpy *Cuddles *Slalom Appearing *The Mole *Cro-Marmot Plot Gutsy fills a motorcycle with a sidecar up with gas as his partner Cuddles waits nearby. Meanwhile Chippy sits on a bench at the top of a hill eating a can. As he eats a bee flys into his face and in panic Chippy begins to flail around until he tumbles off the bench and down the hill. Chippy tumbles into a rock and is sent flying into the air. At this same time Gutsy gets on th ebike and Cuddles prepares to join him until Chippy crashes into the sidecar. This scare Gutsy and he starts the motorcycle which zooms towrds a ramp. The goats scream in horror as they hit the ramp and go flying. Meanwhile at the bottom of a mountain, Savaughn and his recruits, Bastion and Fiora get ready for a training ecorsice while Otus gets in a helicopter to follow them if they need help. Savaughn teels Bastion and Fiorsa to get going but Bastion is suddenly crushed by the motorcycle. Gutsy and Chippy climb out oof the motorcycle and come face to face with an angry Savaughn. Soon Gutsy and Chippy are seen handcuffed together by a mountain trail. Savaughn waves bye to an ambulance as it carries away the body of Bastion. Svaughn the goes to take Gutsy and Chippy to jail until Lumpy crashes his truck into the side of Savaughns police car which distracts him. See this as a moment to run Gutsy gets up and runs up the trail, dragging Chippy with him. Savaugh then truns back around and spots the goats running, he yells out orders and chases after them. Otus starts up the helicopter and takes into the air while Fiora handcuffes Lumpy to a tree and chases aftter Savaughn. A bit up the mountain Gutsy and Chippy run out of breath and stop to relax. They spot a cabin and head over to it and find Slalom outside chopping wood. Slalom spots the two goats handcuffed together and screams in horror. This gains the attention of Otus who flys up and spots the runaways.He quickly radios Savaughn and in panic Chippy throws a can at the helicopter. This scares Otus and he loses control of the helicopter making it dive and hit Slaloms cabin. The helicopter the explodes and a blade flys and slices through Slalom. At this same time Svaughn and Fiora arrive. Savaughn, Gutsy and Chippy duck intime to avoid flying deprise but Fiora is to slow and a shard of metal pins her to a tree. Upset by the damage the goats have caused Savaughn flips out and tackles them. This turns out to be aa bad idea and the trio is sent tumbling down the mountain. They roll over rocks, through bushes, and even through a cabin until they smash into the ground at the bottom of the mountain. Gutsy gets up to find himself alive but he looks over and finds Chippy dead from his injuries. Gutsy screams in horror and is then tazed by a badly hurt but still living Savaughn. The episode ends with Gutsy and Lumpy sitting in a jailcell with the dead body of Chippy still handcuffed to Gutsy. Deaths #Bastion is crushed by the motorcycle. #Otus crashes his helicopter. #Slalom is sliced in half by a helicopter blade, #Fiora is pinned to a tree by a shard of metal. #Chippy surcumbs to his injuries. Trivia #When Gutsy, Savaughn and Chippy crash into the cabin The Mole and Cro-Marmot can be scene. Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images